The Light Affinity
The following entails information about this affinity. The origin, possible prices, rarity, accessibility, and overall all information required to know about the affinity. ''' }}| |common = '''Open |rare = }}' – Rare/High Risk |- |style="text-align: center; padding:5px; background:#0D5467; color:#EBEBEB"|Affinity '''price' for purchase 1500 |- |style="padding:10px; background:#154352; font-style: italic;"|Cats with this affinity have always been those with wise, leader-like qualities. Most believe this is because of the great deal of patience that is required when training this element. A typical light mage is knowledgable and always willing to overcome a challenge. |} *With the amount of time required to use the light affinity, it is obvious that it would come with great power. Light spells, if cast incorrectly, are known to cause some of the worst destruction known to the world, which is usually why light mages are forced to train far from any semblance of a society. *This is an affinity that requires a great deal of training to learn to fully control, which is why many only choose this as a sub-affinity, or do not choose it at all. However, those that do choose to go forward with the affinity will be renowned for their wisdom and patience. 'Personality Traits' ----- The following entails the personality and characteristics that a mage may have in order to develop this affinity; personalities aren't always a factor, nor does your character have to have every trait here, however, they should have some. *'Charismatic'–– Light mages confidently express themselves and communicate with others making them come off as rather charismatic and put-together. They can easily woo anyone over and win their trust. *'Leader-like'–– Light mages tend to behave very leader-like and well put together, always acting level-headed and calm during situations and knowing how to guide others. *'Patient'–– It is very hard to fully anger a light mage seeing as they have a great deal of patience/ *'Disciplined'–– Light mages tend to be disciplined and avoid acting out. They don't make impulse-driven decisions and don't lash with rage. They remain disciplined in situations. *'Generous'–– Light mages always like to give, whether it be a physical object, advice, protection, etc etc. They are generous beings and won't hesitate to give something away to others. *'Domineering'–– Light mages tend to assert their powers over others in sometimes prominent ways that come off as overbearing and domineering. *'Strict'–– At times, some light mages have an "all work no play" personality mindset and expect everyone around them to act as serious as they do. If not, they are willing to give everyone an earful. *'Distrusting'–– Some light mages tend to be skeptical person of others, never truly believing them. They aren't the type to blindly listen to anyone and can be distrusting in nature. You have to prove something to them for them to believe you. 'Characteristics' ----- The following entails the characteristics of those who will have this affinity (strengths, weaknesses, physical characteristics, side effects, etc). These only apply if this affinity is your MAIN affinity; not sub affinity. Those with the Light Affinity as their main affinity..... * STRENGTHS (+) ** ⇢Light mages always have a faint aura/glow constantly brimming around their bodies. During daylight, you can make out the light if you stand close enough to the cat, however, at night and in the dark is when you can truly see the glow. * WEAKNESSESS (-) ** ⇢Light magic is over-whelming and easy to lose control off, because of that, light mages have to be very sparse with their attacks and never go overboard or else they'll surely suffer the consequences. ** Dark magic is the natural opposition of dark, so they are easily manipulated/overwhelemed by dark magic. 'Affinity Locational Training' ----- The following entails information and details about the varying locations required for a mage to train in order to develop the affinity. }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"|A brightly illuminated area wth bright, sparkling stars and radiating light dancing in the skies. It mostly shows up at night, however, once it does it's truly eye-capturing and very bright. [Kingdom of Highlands: NOTHERN LIGHTS '] |} }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"| Any locations in which there is a lot of light and various light-sources. Areas with darkness are far from ideal. |} 'Lineage ----- The following entails information about family lineage and how that could affect if you get the affinity or not. Although it's not almost always determined by this, a cats affinity can be partially developed through its lineage depending on what affinities and sub affinities a pair of parents have. An offspring can develop one of its parent's affinities, or it can be cancelled out if the parent's affinities clash. There are no strict guidelines in terms of how a cat can develop their affinities based on parents, seeing as other factors influence that as well. Affinities merely show up when a cat is of 6 moons old; kits do not develop them right away but they can show signs (aka the listed characteristics - positive and negative traits). This affinity needs to be bought by the listed price if it is to be passed down to a kit 'Affinity Training Rubric' ----- The following the required training guide and rubric used for when it comes to unlocking this affinity. It's a step-by-step guide to help you better understand the training methods being used, as well as the approximate time it'll take to complete them ' 'Main/Sub/Etc Affinity Breakdown ----- 'The following provides you with information on the rules on this Affinity when it comes to it being a Main affinity, Sub affinity and beyond. It enlists the spell-level restrictions ' If you wish to have this as a SUB affinity you may ONLY access level TWO spells or LOWER nothing above that. ---- DISAMBIGUATION Category:About the affinity